A picture of darkness
by mangalovingwierdo
Summary: There is a organisation out there that keeps the supernatural secret from the world and the world safe from the supernatural. One young girl that works there is about to go up against one of the most dangerous criminal the organisation has ever faced. Someone that doesn't do this for money or power but simply because he is bored.


A picture of darkness

Part 1: It all starts now

Chapter 1: The hunter

It was night time, there was some lights illuminating the streets from the lampposts and walking down the street a 18 year old girl was walking down the streets of Paris, she was a fair skinned girl with black hair and emerald coloured eyes, she a black leather long coat, blue jeans and a black T-shirt saying on it no fear and white trainers. As she walked down the street, she kept on trying to avoid places with to many people. She had been walking up and down the streets for 30 minutes now well that's how long the creature had been following her, it kept a float up in the air by it's two powerful wings humans couldn't see it and that's one of the few things it loved being a gargoyle another is its rock hard skin topped of with its claws and teeth that are razor sharp yes it loved being a gargoyle and what the gargoyle loved more than its self is eating a human soul but this human smelt different, she smelt good, she smelt so good in fact that the gargoyle was drooling at the mouth. It couldn't take it any more so it dived straight at her not caring about the offer humans around her, the girl then turned around and looked straight at the gargoyle. The gargoyle suddenly stopped in mid-dive it couldn't understand what was going on it was puzzled way had it stopped and why couldn't it move, the girl still looking at it walked down the street and the gargoyle seemed to be going with her. The gargoyle was now panicking with questions like can that girl see me and why can't I move my body yet I'm still following the girl and then the answer instantly flashed in its mind a hunter. The gargoyle tried to struggle and break free of what ever was keeping it's body stiff but it just couldn't and worse the smell the girl was letting of was driving it mad, all it wanted now was to eat that girls soul. She kept walking not taking her eyes of the gargoyle, they eventually reached a abandoned building with all its doors and windows boarded up. Making sure nobody was around she held up her hand and three men wearing expensive looking suits and there heads, they were pitch black, bold and they didn't have a face suddenly appeared out of the darkness of the night and they quickly waked over to the building and took the boarded up doorway down and they went in followed by the gargoyle and finally the girl. It was dark in the hallway, the gargoyle was in the centre of the hallway floating a centimetre of the floor was surrounded by the three men held out there hands and then shadows burst out of there palms and consumed the gargoyle before it could scream out in terror, the shadows as soon as they had consumed all the gargoyle melted away and the gargoyle wasn't there any more, all the men nodded together and they all at the same time vanished into darkness. The girl let out a sigh and she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled in a number which was answered almost immediately after the first ring "hello Abigail, I have just received word that the gargoyle you were hunting has been safely transported to the shadow man prison, thank you for your hard work." said a man's voice that was deep and emotionless on the offer end. "Your welcome." she said in a bored voice "so now can I get my self on vacation like you promised me chuck" she said in a hopeful voice. The man replied in a regretful voice "one don't call me chuck its Mr E and I'm sorry but something has come up and all the other hunters are on offer missions so I need you in my office in next 5 minutes". She put her head down, she new this was going to happen it always happened but it didn't make it any easier that the vacation she had been promised was now cancelled "I understand, I'll be right there" she said in a miserable tone and hung up. The empty doorway suddenly became boarded up again, that's one advantage of having telekinesis she could move things without using her hands, it was completely dark in the room now, she put her phone back in her coat pocket and took out a piece of paper with a weird symbol in the centre of the paper and kissed it. Immediately the darkness she had been standing in had become a well lit room that had no doors or windows, a bookcase on either side of the room with neatly arranged books on either side and in the middle of the room is a expensive looking desk. Behind the desk sitting on a chair was non-offer than Mr E. He was a elderly man that rarely showed emotions to anyone, he was completely bold and wore an expensive suit "please sit" he said his and a chair materialized out of no where in front of the desk in which she walked over to and sat down on and Mr E said "I am truly sorry for breaking my promise about the vacation Abigail but the supernatural organisation needs your help". " I know chuck but why can't I at least be a normal teen for just 1 day or so" she said in a depressed voice. "you know why that's difficult " he said "yes I know its because its my job to make sure the supernatural creatures and the humans that use supernatural powers stay in check and to make sure we remain a secret to the rest of the world" she replied. "well you and the others, anyway your next mission is to eliminate five zombies that have been causing problems on a American highway" he said. As soon as he said the word zombie her eyes went wide, zombies are one of the few supernatural creatures that were on the kill if seen list and unlike gargoyles that if they ate a humans soul because of one reason or another which got they addicted to it so they had to be captured or killed in extreme cases and then locked up until they forgot the taste of a human soul in which case they had lost there addiction and was released back into society, no zombies were different they continually hungered for flesh not to mention there strength in fact they were so strong just one of them could flip a whole van over on its side and the only way to kill one is to lob its head of or destroy the brain but luckily they were stupid and slow. She said in a high voice "you have to be kidding me, I can't take on five zombies alone!" "yes I know that's why I have sent someone to tem up with you he will meet up with you after you get some rest" he answered. "so no shadow men?" she asked He sighed and said" you know they can only deliver supernatural creatures or humans with supernatural powers to the prison". "Yes I know you create them for transport only and when its done they vanish but why can't you make them for battle" she said " I know this might sound hard to believe but even I have limits to my powers now go and get some sleep and take this" he said while handing over a piece of paper in which she put in one of her coat pockets "this will take you to the missions location be there in nines hours". "okay" she said standing up "before I forget the scent" he said. The scent, oh right the scent she thought she had almost forgot, she reached in her long coat and pulled what looked like a perfume bottle and handed it to Mr E "thanks for letting me borrow this" she said. "Gargoyles that have eaten a human soul do find the smell of the scent irresistible" he said, Abigail got a piece of paper from her coat pocket with a different symbol on to the last one she used and kissed it in and the surroundings changed to a different room, the room had one door and that lead to the bathroom, the room had only three noticeable objects in the room one was a wardrobe in which she kept her clothes, a bed were she sleeps and a clock in which the big hand is on the 12 and the little hand on the 9, yes it is her room she was in, ah how she loved teleportation paper it can transport you from one location to another in fact all the facilities in the supernatural organisations base could only be got to by teleportation papers, so she made sure to keep them all on her at all times. She put that teleportation paper she had just used and put it in her coat pocket and took her coat of letting it drop to the floor and taking all but her underwear of and planting them next to her coat, she then crawled under her covers and thought of her next mission and then she wondered how Mr E not only lead the supernatural organisation but also gave out all the missions to everyone in the organization well I guess that's why he's called Mr E he really was a mystery and with that thought in mind she fell fast asleep.


End file.
